


I Don't Want You To Leave (Will you hold my hand?)

by imonly_joking



Series: In a Thousand Worlds, It's You Beside Me [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Reference to X-Men, Skye's sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonly_joking/pseuds/imonly_joking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Skye's sick and Jemma takes care of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want You To Leave (Will you hold my hand?)

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere during this, I thought it might be fun to make Jemma have powers too and write it like they went to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (from X-Men). I might write some teenage mutant Skimmons later on. Title taken from Stay by Sam Smith. Comments appreciated.

“Come on, sweetheart, you need to rest so you’ll get better,” Jemma said, gently, trying to coax her sick girlfriend.

“I can rest right here,” the lump under the blanket whined. Jemma rolled her eyes, a tiny smile on her face. She was so frustrated with how stubborn Skye was being, but at the same time, her childish attitude was adorable.

The flu had been running wild at the research lab that they worked at, and after Fitz and half of the computers department Skye worked in had caught the illness, Jemma had insisted that they both get the shot. But Skye had refused. She insisted that hospitals freaked her out and she felt claustrophobic and then everything started to shake and things started to fall off shelves.

_“Maybe hospitals bring back memories of how I spent my childhood being caged up and tested by evil scientists.”_

_“You grew up in a children’s home in Nevada, Skye, then lived at the academy until we graduated.”_

_“You take all the fun out of my back-story.”_

They both knew that it was really because Skye was scared of needles, but Skye wanted to seem tough and Jemma let her.

Expect now, Jemma was taking care of Skye because she was sick, running a fever, and slightly delirious.

“You’ll feel much better when you’re in the nice, cozy bed all wrapped up in the comforter.” Jemma coaxed, laying a hand on the part of the lump that was Skye’s shoulder. Skye yanked the blanket down, just enough for her head to show. She stared at Jemma, eyes narrowed and scanning the British girl’s face.

“Okay,” she agreed, a slight pout in her voice, “but only if you take me.”

Jemma rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation, “Fine.” She reached down, sliding her hands under Skye’s legs and back and lifted her up with a slight difficulty, seeing as they were similar weights and Skye was taller.

Then Jemma closed her eyes, focused hard on their bed, and they blinked out of the room.

\----

After landing safely on their bed, Jemma had helped Skye get comfortable and tucked her in. She turned to go, thinking about going to take a short nap on the couch. Even after years of practice, teleporting two people still exhausted her just a tiny bit. Oh the things she did for Skye.

A hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks, accompanied by a whispered “wait”. Skye was peering up at her, all poutiness gone and replaced by a childlike innocence. “Will you stay in here, with me?” She asked meekly, looking scared like she thought Jemma would turn her down and leave.

Jemma felt her heart swell and she placed a light hand on top of Skye’s. “Of course, I’ll stay, Skye.” She answered in a soft tone that matched Skye’s. Skye let her hand drop from her wrist and she moved around to her side of the bed, slipping under the comforter with Skye. She could feel the feverish heat radiating off Skye’s body.

Skye scooted closer, laying her head on Jemma’s chest, pressing her ear against the spot that she could probably hear Jemma’s heartbeat the clearest. Skye did it a lot when she wasn’t feeling well or she was frightened; Jemma guessed that she probably didn’t even notice that she did it. “Thanks for staying with me, Jem, and for taking care of me.” Skye’s voice was quiet and muffled. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. Nobody’s ever taken care of me like you do.”

Jemma swallowed thickly, emotions surging at Skye’s words. “It’s my job to take care of my sick girlfriend.”

“I don’t just mean while I’m sick. You’ve always looked out for me, made sure I’m happy and comfortable. You always fuss at me when I do something stupid or reckless, because you care. You write me notes in my lunch. Stuff like that. Nobody else ever did that for me and I appreciate it. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

Jemma didn’t know if it was possible to feel utterly besotted and like her heart was breaking at the same time, but she did.

Words fluttered about her brain, but none of them seemed right, seemed fitting. So she just pulled Skye tighter against her, tangling a hand in dark locks, and pressing a long kiss to the top of her head and a soft whisper of “I love you too”.

She didn’t know too much about Skye’s childhood, but she still knew more than anyone else. She knew the home that Skye had grown up in, before attending the school for the gifted, hadn’t been cruel. The nuns had tried to care for the girls there as best as they could, but they weren’t overly affectionate and sometimes a bit stiff. She could imagine little Skye laying sick in bed as a nurse gave her medicine and checked her fever, caring for her but not really caring.

She remembered how her mum was when she was sick; her mum would take off work and cuddle her as they watched old movies. She would make her tea and soup and if she’d take her medicine without a fuss, her mum would bake her cookies. She would lay about the couch all day, and when it came bed time, her dad would carry her to her room, even when she was well into her teen years. Skye never had anyone to do anything of those things or anything like it and the thought absolutely broke Jemma’s heart.

“I’m staying with you, Skye,” she whispered, her words laced with double meaning, “And that’s not ever going to change.”

She pulled the now sleeping girl impossibly close, her own eyes drooping. She was utterly determined to be everything Skye never had and everything she’d ever wanted.

Even though Skye was so bloody stubborn.


End file.
